A world of silver love
by Yami Hikari1
Summary: Riku like Sora and the other why around but what happen when kairi riuns it for them? What happens when a girl show up from no where to tell riku something but she can't talk Rating may go up!!!
1. Fighting

Disclaimer or whatever: I DO NOT own any part of kingdom hearts but would love to have Riku. (I LOVE HIM!) 

This story contains a little bit of yaoi but don't worry there is more to come.

A world of silver love

Chapter 1: Fighting 

                                                            (Sora POV)

            I stared at riku as I tried to figure out a method to beat him.  HE SMIRKED, that's definitely not a good thing.  I watched him, as he stood straight up and started laughing.  What does he have to laugh about that jerk. I raced over toward him to punch him but he stops laughing and moves to the side. Why didn't I see that coming?  I just about go flying off when turn around he punches me and I go flinging across the small island. My feet are touching the ground I look behind me there is no land. I start to panic. What else am I suppose to do? Riku races over and trips me. Great now I'm just hanging here and he's about to step on my fingers.  I drop down to the calm warm waters below.

            "That's 17 to 3 Man I need to get better at this stuff," I look up to see riku standing there, smiling saying I win the bet.  I see Tidus and Wakka come running over and I start to swim to land.  I look were the ladder is usually but, it's not there. It's gone. Then I notice a bit of it sticking off the Island, I sigh and look around for a long stick. "Aha" I almost yelled and grabbed the floating wood, poking at the ladder I managed to start the ladder on it's way over.

Tidus went flying over the edge and came landing on top of me. He looked down on me and started to blush a shade of crimson. I looked at him as Wakka came fly down and making a gigantic splash.  I saw riku look over and furiously at me.  Tidus scrambled off my body raising my shirt to my stomach.  I looked over to see where Tidus went and when I looked back up, he was gone. "That guy needs to gain the knowledge of not running off" I got up and lowered my drenched shirt and start to think about what just happen.  Ok riku saw tidus on top of before that he was happy because he beat me at and he won the bet. I knew I was going to lose. Alright, that's clear so why was he so mad.  Finally, I put two and two together.  "He thought I like Tidus I think," I climbed up the ladder and sat down on one of the rock and looked around. So what do I do? I sit there and think little longer. I didn't notice him for a while. Riku sneaked behind me and pushed me over into the water. "Don't you think I'm wet enough as it is? RIKU!? I thought you were mad at me" 

"How could I be mad at you?"

" I don't know but you always seem to be," I was shaking my hand at Riku telling him I was saying everything mockingly.

 Riku was climbing down the ladder when I said this. Getting off the ladder right after I finished my sentence. Riku of course took some king of offence of this. He charged at me stopping right before he hit me. He raised his gloved hand to my wet face.  After that I kind of backed off and fell into a deeper pool of water, which went over my head. I shot my head out of the water gasping for air and swam off.  Riku smirked again and I turned my head to show him that I was grinned wildly.  Riku caught up to me after a about a minute. I felt his hands go around my stomach…. 

Hikari: All right that's it for this chapter 

Riku: Well your not very nice to your readers

Sora: What readers * Looks out in to the readers*

Hikari: * Slaps both Riku and Sora and starts to talk again * Anyways come next time for my story. Please. I'm not updating till I get at least five reviews. Yes flames * sighs * are very welcome. 

Riku and Sora are evilly looking at Lisa and walk over to her.  


	2. Rivals

Disclaimer: Why do even need this thing? I don't own any of kingdom hearts but I would love to have Riku and sora That way I can strangle both of them well at least Riku anyway. (WHY CAN'T HE BE IN YOUR PARTY*dies*)  
  
YAY! Five, no six reviews for my story. I feel happy because I thought ALL of them would be FLAMES. But none of them were. (YAY) Here is the second chapter it's a little longer then the first but that's a good thing right? Even though my wonderful fan fiction is a little long it is also better written. Just to let everyone know I DO NOT know how to Kairi so if some one would be kind enough to tell me cause I not allowed to play video games for a while and I really don't tend to like neither does anyone else on the internet cause I tried to look her name up but there was nothing there. Maybe cause I spelt it wrong. One more thing, Read the story (and hopefully you enjoy it too), and review Thank you All right since I was such a jerk last Time (and I have no idea why I capitalized that) here is more to the story. Wonderful advice for the day (which doesn't usual help but that is alright ^-^): Happiness + happiness + MORE Happiness = Chaos.   
  
A world of silver love Chapter 2: Rivals  
  
(Riku POV) I slipped my hand around his waist. Sora was completely shocked at me. Then I heard her, Kiari, I pulled my arm back and swam off to go meet Kiari only because she thought I still loved her. Ok so I do like her as a friend but nothing else. I think that she still liked me though. Scary. We sit there and start to talk about weird things when Sora came upon the beach and looked at me evilly with a small smirk that was hardly noticeable. I smirked back at him. Sora smiled and sat down with us, well me anyway. I made it look inconspicuous to Kiari That I was much closer to Sora and he was holding my hand quite happily.  
  
"So what were you two doing out there" Kiari stood up and Sora quickly moved his away from mine. Unnoticed to Kairi. "Just having so fun with-" Riku cut off Sora "Um. the water" "How's that" Kairi looked at me completely confused. "Like splashing and stuff," I kinda waved my arms slightly to show movement off splashing in the water. Screw it. I smiled innocently. "Ok whatever. I think I need to go do something bye" Kairi then walked off to the other side of the island. "Right, Riku what king of an excuse was that," "AVERY lame one but it was the only thing that I could think of in a second," "That's for sure" "Who cares anyway?" "Probably Kairi. Do you think that she knows?" "I doubt it," I smiled "Hope so" He smiled "Me too!" My smile now turning into a grin. I scooted toward sora and looked at him for a while. His glowing blue eyes and him smiling was so adorable to look at. Of course it was. I put my hand on his smooth face when he looked at me it was quite beautiful. He looked in my eyes happily. His eyes became smaller only shown half way now. I crushed my lips against his. My head went crazy for a second as his tongue slid inside my mouth. I let him take over my mouth. His hand explored underneath my shirt. After that we let go he got up and smiled quite happily before he kissed me on the forehead. Sora then walked off to his house. "Well this sucks," I said to myself before I decided that I want to go do something else. Of course my idea of something else wasn't that great. So I walked over to the popou tree and laid down like always staring aimlessly at the blushing sunset. I heard footstep stepping across the bridge but I didn't bother to look up, considering that I already knew who it was.  
  
"Riku?" Kairi Questioned softly "Yes kairi" I looked over at her a little mad that she ruined my fun earlier "Will you go out with me?" Kiari smirked "W- wha- what! Why do you ask?" I knew that I had a shocked expression "That doesn't matter." She smiled. "What does is that you go out with me because I know your parents would love for me to their son's girlfriend, beside, you wouldn't want them to know that their son is Gay now would you" Her smile becoming into an evil smirk.  
  
After hearing this, I glared at her while she continued to smirk. What was I going to do? "Fine I go out with your as long as my parents don't find out about anything got it or Sora's" "I knew you would agree" Kairi smiled as with walk over to me and kissed me on the cheek "How did you know, anyways?" "I saw you the other day." "The other day?" "Yes the other day. When you two were practically all over each other." "Okay?" I held out the word to sound confused, which in all out truth I was. "And since when do you stalk people?" "Ha ha very funny" she was being sarcastic. (OF COOOUUURSE she is being sarcastic) (Also she doesn't seem this mean in the game, but. I just DON'T like her)  
  
Kairi looked over to the side, saw something, and smiled. She walked up to me and whispered, "I'll go tell Sora that you're no longer going out with him bye bye," "NO! I mean I'll tell him tomorrow," I panicked, "That's alright I can do it right now to make sure he get the message," "Don't worry I'll tell him," I was panicking even more  
  
Kiari ran off toward Sora and told him at least I think she did. I figured I might, as well go home since at was almost dark any way so it didn't matter.  
  
As I was walking home I was stopped by a wooden sword that just suddenly appeared there when I look up I found a crying Sora. What is Kiari thinking? What would happen if Riku's parents found out? Will I ever shut up? Mostly likely not. That is the next Kiari POV Tune in next time thank you. H.a.n.d. (don't ask what that means)  
  
Lisa: Where did those two SNEAK off to now? *Looks around like an idiot for Riku and Sora* *Sighs* Insult them one and they get mad at you! *Walks off throwing her hands in the air and complaining about utter nonsense* 


	3. new foes

Ok so it isn't kairi point of view but she doesn't deserve one anymore but for the over view. a new girl shows up but we don't know who that is yeah right. Any way both of them pretend to fall for this girl to make Kairi mad and well it seems to work because kairi gets pretty damn mad. Disclaimer at bottom!  
  
  
  
(Riku's POV) He stared at me his eyes full of tears he was still holding his wooden stick as a weapon against me. I stared at him sadly as I stretch out my hand for him, to grab it which he did softly. As the stream flowed down his face he cuddled up to my chest and I hugged him back  
  
"What did kairi say to you?"  
  
"She just said that you weren't going out with me any more because you like her more"  
  
"Yeah right"  
  
"So you like me more"  
  
"Well of course I do"  
  
"What a disgusting scene" kairi popped out of the middle of nowhere.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@================@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
What am I going to do I don't have an idea on what to do. She thought as the gang of heart-less bandit surrounded her  
  
"Make sure you don't kill her" Jafar roared with laugher.  
  
"O my god," she gulped  
  
"Farwell WOMEN," Jafar glided off still hollering with laughter  
  
Sudden fierce vortexes surrounded the girl and sucked her into their strong pull as she was lifted through the air and shot to another world far far away  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@================@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
READERS POV  
  
The girl found her self on the shores of Destiny Island in the dead of night. She stumbled onto land and collapsed. She tried to lift herself up but she could not her dead body was too heavy for her right now.  
  
Hours later when Riku woke up at the sunrise like normal with his wooden stick in his hand he walked to the small island but before he reached it he notice a heap on the shores. Riku jumped off the bridge and land without problem and jogged over to find a girl with long silver hair and belts all over her body and a couple in her hair as well. The girl slowly opened her emerald green eyes and focused on Riku. Riku had her head lifted off the soil into his arms and on his knee for support. He looked down at her beautiful eyes while she stared back at him. She opened her mouth to speak but instead pointed toward a girl with red hair.  
  
"Shit" Riku whispered while Kairi strolled over to her boyfriend  
  
"Who is this" She glared at the new teenager  
  
"I don't know I found her here"  
  
" Is that so?" The girl opened her mouth more and stared straight at kiari not blinking once. The red head turned a round and thought she was crazy until she felt the energy leave her body. The teenager stood up and stared to move her lips but when she spoke it sounded like Kairi was talking "My name is Lisa I got was shot here last night when I collapsed I sorry for taking your friend energy for the time being but if you could when I get out of this body take off this belt right here." She pointed to one on her arm that look like it was almost engraved in her arm "thanks" she fell over as a light stream flowed out of her mouth and into kiari's. Kiari got back up and Sora came out of his house. (What is this waking up at the crack of dawn thing) "Hi Riku," Sora almost on Riku when he saw the silver haired boy leaning over a girl with silver almost white hair flowing around her belted body. No one decided to talk during this time. Riku slowly walked over to Lisa and lifted her right arm. He ran his finger over the belt. Reaching the end, he got a tight grip on one on the holes and forcefully ripped out the engraved black leather strip. Lisa had a bloodcurdling scream that made everyone jump with fear that she would wake up and kill them all. (well Kiari any way the other two could defend themselves) Riku looked down at the girl's arm when he noticed there was no blood there and no blood dripping off the belt. Why was this happening? What was going on? Riku thought.   
  
That's the end of that chapter Wow that took a long time to do and not even 2 page I'm so pathetic.. A note to me to draw a better-looking Riku without those damn pants *cries* My last chapter was longer.  
  
Other notes Lisa looks around the house and in all the closets for thirty minutes when Riku scares the living daylights out of her and pushes her into the wall. Lisa gets up and is about to slap Riku when he grabs her hand and holds it there with effortless force while Lisa tries her hardest to get out riku's hand. Lisa: Alright *let's out annoyed sigh while holding out the word* let go Riku: Why? Lisa: because my hand is starting to hurt Riku: *Holds up a piece of paper and Lisa begins to read the perfect handwriting* Lisa: Could you turn it right side up? Riku: *Flips the paper around* Lisa: what you expect me to do that: Riku: you forgot the rest: Lisa: Mumble.or stop making mumble.mumble.or else suffer me hiding your homework and you flunking all of your classes. Mumble.and not being able to write stories anymore. Lisa: * blinks O_O# Lisa then passes out on to the floor. @_@* Riku: SINCE she forgot about the disclaimer I will say it. Lisa does NOT own kingdom hearts or any of the sort because if she did we would be in a lot of trouble. Oh well bye bye 


End file.
